Conventional techniques for reverberation time measurements involve omnidirectional loudspeaker and microphone, where both the loudspeaker and microphone are required to be separated by a reasonable distance (such as more than a meter). Thus, these conventional techniques are not capable of being implement in a single device where the microphone and loudspeaker are close to each other. Similarly, conventional techniques are impractical when implemented in a multi-device setup where one device is playing an excitation signal, while another one is measuring a response as they are using artificial audio signals like tones or sweeps. Thus, conventional techniques are intrusive.